


I Promise You Baby

by monkiainen



Series: This Bloody Road [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, On the Run, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the journey that matters, not the destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest for the prompt "Brian/Dom - Butch & Sundance (post-Fast and Furious)". Set in the same universe as This Bloody Road and could be read as a prequel.

The road is long and rough, but it will take them wherever they want to go. Where that is, neither of them has any idea. They’re content just being with each other – the place is not so important. Things have changed for good between them; for better or for worse, it doesn’t matter.

It’s the journey that matters, not the destination.

* * *

Days follow each other, and everything changes while it stays the same. The purring of the engine, Dom’s hand on the stick, the wind in their hair. Sometimes they’re quiet for hours, just enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes it’s Dom telling Brian stories about his youth, about growing up. Sometimes Brian tells Dom about all the stupid things he and Roman did as teens. And then the silence falls again, but it’s neither uncomfortable nor pressing. It’s just there.

The road keeps on going, leading them to a better life. 

* * * 

They’re in the crossroad, both literally and figuratively speaking. The first road leads back to States, into life in prison, but the running would stop. The second road leads to freedom and life on the run. They are the modern day Butch and Sundance, searching for a better future.

They don’t need to talk to each other when they choose the second road. 

* * *

Every once and a while Brian lays awake when he should be sleeping. There’s a vast sky full of stars above him, but his mind doesn’t register them. The stars are replaced with an image of Dom, laughing, smiling, sitting quietly. Brian wants to crack open the façade Dom is presenting to the world, to see if he really is what he seems to be. Maybe once they’re settled somewhere Dom will let him inside.

There’s an empty hole inside of Brian where his heart is supposed to be because Dom stole it the moment they first met.

* * *

Dom doesn’t really know Brian like he thought he did. Every day there are more nuances and sides he has never seen, and sometimes Dom wonders are they all really parts of Brian or are they part of some sort of con he has going on. Dom promises himself that he will unravel the mystery of Brian O’Conner once they have found a place to settle.

There used to be an empty spot inside of him, but Brian took over the moment they met.

* * *

Hours turn into days, days turn into weeks. A stop here, a few nights there, but nothing feels right. Originally they wanted to stay in Bolivia because they were Butch and Sundance _(clearly, Dom is Butch and Brian is Sundance, no question about that)_ , but because Bolivia has an extradition treaty with the States they don’t want to take any chances. So, they make a new plan.

Andorra, China, Marshall Islands; Russia, Samoa, Vatican. The countries they agree upon that don’t have an extradition treaty. If only they could get there.

* * * 

Big or small, Europe or Asia, island or inland country. The questions and doubts are endless, and they have lost their way in more ways than one. They don’t know any more where to turn, or is the road they originally chose the right one to begin with. Dom is silent and brooding; Brian is snappish and restless. Those two combinations don’t mix well, and soon there are too many words and emotions thrown into a mix.

Brian swears to himself he will never give out his heart again. Dom tries to push Brian away from his mind and heart to no avail.

* * *

The silence during their drive has changed. Now it’s loaded with bitterness, anxiety and broken promises instead of comradeship and excitement. Both think that the other is disappointed in them; the truth couldn’t be further from those poisoning thoughts. Dom is silent because he doesn’t know how to say what’s in his mind; Brian keeps on talking about mundane things because he doesn’t know what else to say to fill the awful silence between them.

They are at a dead end and they can’t find their way back.

* * *

It takes a close brush with the Death to change the gruesome faith they seem to heading no matter what. One moment they are driving in total silence, only the moon illuminating their way in the middle of nowhere. The next moment there’s a sound of brakes screeching, a smell of burning rubber, the cacophony of screams and breaking glass.

And then there’s the unnatural silence.

* * *

They were lucky to survive with only minor cuts and bruises. It could have been so much worse. Brian has never been the one to talk to the God, unlike Dom, but tonight he sends a prayer to the powers unknown. Maybe they have a guardian angel watching over them.

Dom has never been more strong in his faith than he is now, after the wreckage that could have cost them their lives.

* * *

Maybe it’s the joy of miraculous survive. Maybe it’s the words that finally make sense to both of them. Whatever it is, it has Brian gasping for breath after Dom has kissed him repeatedly in a too-small motel room, wanting for more. There’s nothing elegant or sophisticated in their actions – it’s more primal than anything else.

Frantic hands, groans, sighs, whimpers, zippers opening, sound of slick. The air is filled with the smell of testosterone, sweat and sperm. It all ends as fast as it started, leaving both man sated with the power of their orgasms.

The road is open again, with multiple choices and openings waiting for them.

* * *

The road is long and rough, but it will take them wherever they want to go. Where that is, neither of them has any idea. They’re content just being with each other – the place is not so important. Things have changed for good between them; this is a new start, a new adventure.

It’s the journey that matters, not the destination.


End file.
